Heart & Soul
by DrDoom2006
Summary: When Cat is subject to a heart transplant to fix a genetic malfunction, the gang will reflect on how much she means to them, and, as she goes into the OR, Cat will reflect on what her friends mean to her.
1. The News

Heart & Soul

Part 1

Cat

Cat's POV

I heard my brother say once that when you're born you're sentenced to death... I thought he meant that for when you're 70 or 80... not when you're 17 like me... but it's not his fault.. nor mommy's or daddy's... I... I just... came out wrong I guess... I

-Cat?

I had to clean the tears from my eyes quickly.

-Hi Jade

-OK, what's wrong?

-Nothing, I'm OK... haha... why wouldn't I be?

I'm sorry Jade... I have to lie to you... I'm not OK... I'll never be... I know you'll understand one day...

-Come on, we have to get to class - Jade said

-KK!

As Cat led the way Jade glared at her, she could have sworn on her life that Cat was crying. One way or the other she was decided to find out, destiny though, had plans to reveal everything sooner.

A week before...

Cat entered the office of Dr. McNamara, a very prestigious cardiologist in the Los Angeles area and known for being the best in heart transplants.

-Hi Catalina, I'm

-Please, call me Cat.

-OK, Cat, why did you wanted to see me?

-I'm not feeling well... my chest hurts must of the time... and... I'm scared... -Cat said

-I know. I'm not going to lie to you, and you're old enough to understand. The tests we took last week didn't came out good. Your heart is not functioning properly... you do know you went over the average life expectation for people who have genetic heart malfunction right?

Cat nodded, tears running down her face.

-Look, there's always hope. I already called your parents and we'll all talk about this OK?

-kk... -Cat saddly said

Back to today, later that day in the halls.

-HEY! GIVE ME MY CATALOG BACK! - Cat said running after Robbie

-NO! WE AGREED TO STOP THIS!

Suddenly Cat stopped in the middle of the hall. She knew she wasn't supposed to be doing that, she knew that there was a reason why she took home economics twice instead of physical ed...

-Cat? Cat are you OK? - Robbie said running back to her

Cat's POV

I can't breathe... and my chest hurts... it burns... mommy... I can feel someone holding me... I think it's Robbie... I can barely hear... I can't breathe... I'm feeling light as a feather... guess...

-Robbie I can't breathe...

-You'll be OK... hold on... SOMEONE CALL 911! Cat please, hold on...

In their classroom Professor Ervin Sikowitz wondered were two of his best students were.

-Anyone seen Cat and Robbie? -he asked to the rest of his pupils.

-I think they were in hall running around - Andre said

-Want me to go loo

Tori couldn't finish, Robbie opened the door, he was agitated and wasn't even carrying Rex, Jade got up.

-Robbie what happened? -she asked

-Cat... they just took her to the hospital...

-WHAT? WHY? -The goth girl asked

-Something... something about her heart...

Acting by impulse Jade went to Robbie and slammed him against the wall.

-WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!

-NOTHING!

Beck separated his girlfriend from the boy, at the same time Sikowitz sounded a whistle and ordered them to sit.

-I want to go see her - Jade demanded.

-We'll go after class, she'll be fine you'll see. -Beck reassured her

The hour that their acting class lasted felt like a year for Jade and the rest of the gang, when the bell rang Jade and Beck went to the parking lot to look for his car.

-Guys... can I go with you? - Tori asked

-N

-Of course - Beck interrupted his girlfriend who only glared at him

Ten minutes later they arrived to the hospital, with her "charming personality" Jade was fast to get Cat's room number. As they came in Jade sat on the bed and caressed the red haired girl's face waking her up.

-hey hey... -she said weakly

What Tori saw was something she had never seen before, a softer Jade.

-You'll be OK... we'll be laughing at this, you'll see - she said

But tears began to run down Cat's face as she held Jade's hand as tight as she could.

-I'm scared... -she said sobbing.

-I'm here. You don't need to be.

Suddenly Dr. McNamara walked in.

-Oh hi, you must be Cat's friends I guess. -he said

Jade went to him.

-She's going to be fine right?

He glared at her, measuring truth against lie.

-RIGHT? -Jade raised her voice

Beck went to her.

-I'm sorry, my girlfriend is worried about

-no... - Cat weakly said forcing Cat and Beck to turn around and Dr. McNamara to look at her.

Tori went to her and took her hand in hers.

-What are you talking about? Of course you'll be fine, you're in a great hospital, you'll be

-no... I won't be... right Dr. McNamara? -Cat said glaring at him.

After a few seconds of eerie silence the cardiologist spoke.

-Cat... has a genetically heart malfunction, she... actually... is a very rare case... people with such heart condition... don't live as long as she has...

Beck was holding Jade who was trembling and with tears running down her face.

-W... what... what are you saying? -she fearfully asked

-In about three hours, Cat will go into open heart surgery, there was donor and a transplant will be performed, but, you must be aware that... there's a risk

-A risk of what? - Tori asked, although she knew the answer.

-that I won't make out of there... - Cat sadly said

Tori glared from Cat to Dr. McNamara, hoping that he would correct her friend.

-She... she's going... she's going to be fine, right? -Tori said

-Cat is right I'm afraid. As hard as it is... she might not survive surgery. I can promise you... we will do our best...

Jade hugged Beck and started to sob, Tori just sank in a chair looking at nowhere...

To be continued...


	2. Tori

Heart & Soul

Part 2

**Tori**

It's unfair... there are thousands of people in this world who are really evil and mean... like that pervert who almost kidnapped Trina the other day... hadn't been for Jade... why people like him are fine and all and people like Cat, who's only desire is to see people smile have to suffer like this... she didn't cared the sacrifices as long as she could lend a helping hand... I'll never forget one time that we had to do a play for Sikowitz class... I was supposed to work with Melanie Puckett but she had to move to Denver because her mother had gotten a job there... so I was alone to do the play at the last minute... I was trying to figure everything out at 11pm that night when my doorbell rang. I knew it was late and that Dad was going to kill me for opening the door, but somehow I knew I had to...

-Hi Tori!

-Cat? What are you doing here?

-Well, I have to help you with your play.

-Aren't you supposed to be working with Jade?

-I just finished, but you need help, so here am I, where's the script? - Cat said walking in

-I... OK...

Needless to say we worked until 4am... and the next morning she was waking me up at 6:30 to get to school... we presented our play, and then she acted in Jade's. Then I couldn't find her for lunch, I was going to go look for her in Sikowitz class when suddenly a hand covered my mouth.

-Don't make a sound.

I turned around and it was Jade.

-What's the idea? -I asked in a whisper

She took my hand and quietly opened the door, there, in the stage, covered with a blanket, as if she was playing sleeping beauty, Cat slept peacefully.

-Don't you dare wake her up. I know she helped you until very late last night.

-How could

-Who do you think drove her to your house? Do you really think she got there walking?

We left her there, and since after our class nobody used that classroom she stayed there until the last period when she woke up and joined us. Something a few people know is that when she glued her make-up to my face and had to go with Trina to get the solvent she paid it with her lunch money for that month, one thing I forgot to ask was how much they paid for it, it was until a few days later when Dad found the can under the sink that I found out.

-Hey Tori, do you know who bought Grizzly Industries solvent? - my Dad asked

-Oh that was Cat, remember, to take off the make-up the other day?

-And how did she paid for it?

-Money I guess

-Yeah, I know that Tori, but do you have any idea how much this costs?

-I don't know, 20, 30 dollars?

-A few drops. Tori, this an industrial solvent, this can alone probably costs no less than $300.

-WHAT?

Then it hit me, since that day Cat wasn't joining us for lunch, she always had something to do... the next day I decided to follow her, after a few minutes of roaming the halls she went into arts class and after taking a book from the shelf she began to read.

-Now you're into arts?

-TORI!

-Aren't you going to eat?

-I already ate.

-Cat...

-Really I...

-CAT.

-OK no... I...

-You used all your allowance to pay for the solvent right?

She nodded in agreement.

-Mom is always too busy so I have to wait until I get home to eat.

-You didn't had to, you could have told Trina and she would have giving you half.

-But it was my fault...

-And I already forgave you

-Yes but

And it was then when her stomach betrayed her.

-I'm sorry... -she lowered her head ashamed.

-Come on, let's go eat something.

-But...

-It's on me. And it'll be until you get your allowance again.

Suddenly I found myself wrapped in her arms. That was Cat, she was the purest person I have ever knew... I didn't wanted to cry in front of her... so I decided to walk out of the room, I didn't knew where to go or what to do... then I found myself at the door of the small chapel the hospital had, I walked two steps and heard sobs... the clothes and the long black hair were unmistakable, it was Jade... on her knees sobbing and crying, she looked up at me, her black make up running all over her cheeks.

-What? - she said

-Can I join you? - I said softly

She nodded and I knelt beside her, I held her hand, I'm not the religious type but Mom had taught me how to pray when I was little, I just hopped that he could hear us... that he could understand how much we love Cat... how much we need her around us... Jade's words as she looked up at the figure in the cross told the whole story:

-Please... don´t take her... I already lost my mom... please... she's all I got...

I guess Jade has a story of her own...

_**NEXT: Jade.**_


	3. Jade

Jade

It had to be joke, a horrible sick joke. Cat is dying. And she never said anything about it... Why did she kept it from me? I'm her best friend, she knows she can trust me with anything, and why this of all things? She came to me when that boyfriend of hers (the guy who was Tori's boyfriend first) started pressuring her to have sex and she was scared and told me about it... He stopped after me and my scissors had a talk with him on the janitor's closet. He learned how strong I am and how determined I can be when it comes to protect the people I care about, specially Cat.

You don't know Cat like I do, she's been my friend for about five years already, five years in which we've been through a lot together, five years in which we have helped each other through very hard times... specially when mom passed away, Beck was in Canada when she became ill, Dad was in Europe, the only other person with me as I waited for news was Cat, when the doctor came and broke the news to me she held me, she spent the night there with me and even slipped a sedative on a cup of tea to help me calm down.

She moved in with me for about two months until she was sure I was going to be OK specially after a certain incident that scared her beyond belief... it was the middle of the night and she woke up not to find me in the room (we shared my room, it was big enough for both of our beds to fit) she started to look for me... and boy did she found me...

-Jade!

-It's over Cat, I can't take it anymore... I can't...

I was holding one of the blades of the scissors against my wrists, I really wanted to end it right there and then, it was too much pain...

-Jade no... there's a lot of people who care for you, give me the scissors...

-Cat just go home...

But suddenly she got a knife from the table and placed the blade on her own wrist

-If you do it, I'll do it. I swear -She said crying.

One thing was to take my life, and another was to know that Cat was going to kill herself because of me, I dropped the scissors and fell on my knees crying. Cat held me, I don't know how she did it but she was able to keep me from doing something like that again. It took time but I finally moved on. Cat became a sister to me, I protected her from anyone who even dared to look bad at her. But she was all heart, when Vega came to Hollywood Arts she was the one who was always helping her. Nobody but me knows that she was the one who slipped Tori the note that told her how to pass the birdsong scene. Yeah, believe it or not, she didn't had an idea of how to do it or what she was doing wrong. And she told me. That's why I don't understand why she didn't told me about this... I told her about my first time with Beck, something that nobody else knows... She got really mad at me, she told me I was making a mistake...

-Look Cat, We're careful, I take precautions and so does Beck, there's nothing to worry about.

-NO! Things can happen Jade, you're just 17...

-Everything will be OK I promise-I reassured her

But it didn't... Or it seemed like that. For some reason I became late after one of those times when I did it with Beck, instead of yelling at me or saying "I told you so"she was my support, she was there for me, in the end it was just a scare, but it showed me that I could count on Cat for anything. One of the best kept secrets between us was the time when she was about to leave Hollywood Arts because her Dad had lost his job and couldn't pay her tuition, she was devastated, what she didn't knew was that I had gotten a big inheritance from Mom and I used some of it to pay for what was left of hers.

She deserved no less, only I know how sad she was when the Doctor told her she couldn't give blood for Robbie's surgery because their blood types didn't matched. Only I know, well aside from the hospital staff of course, that she offered herself as a volunteer to take care of the elderly patients during the weekends, and thank God she was 17, I exploded when she told me what she nearly did.

-YOU WHAT? -I exploded

-I wanted give my kidney to that poor girl who need it but they said I need to be 18 to do it...

-Do you know how stupid that was? -I replied to her.

-But she's sick and she needs it...

That was Cat, her love was limitless and she didn't cared who it was as long she could help, that's why I went to the Chapel, I knelt, I remembered some prayers that I learned when Mom was sick, I just hoped he could hear... Then Vega arrived, but I didn't cared, I need Cat, I want her to be OK... I don't think I can't live without Cat in my life, I honestly don't... I know what you'll say, I have Beck, yes I do have him, but it's not the same at all, Cat is the one person that can make you smile no matter how you're feeling. When Beck broke up with me, who do you think convinced me to go talk to Vega? Who do you think gave me the broken kite that I used as an excuse? It was Cat, for some reason she knew Vega was the best to talk to...

-NO! Tori is the last person I want to see right now... -I protested

-But I'm sure she'll help you get Beck back... please?

-Yeah right, she's probably happy because now she'll be able to get him for herself. -I retorted

-Look at me Jade, look me in the eyes and tell me that you really believe that, that you really believe Beck doesn't love you anymore.

I glared at her eyes and I knew right there and then that she was right. That's why I went to her home and just like that Tori helped me get Beck back. That's why I can't lose her, she's my light in this world... Vega just arrived... I don't care, I'm fine if she wants to stay and pray, maybe if we both do it he'll listen...

Next: Robbie


	4. Robbie

Sorry for the delay guys, here's the next installment, I hope you like it.

**Robbie**

If there's a person in the world that really understands Cat I guess that's me... We're both awkward in different ways, but she's like no other, she doesn't judge, she likes you just like you are.

To be honest with you, I'm not sure if I'm gay or not, whatever it is, I know that Cat will not stop being my friend, she told me so one day that we were alone in the school auditorium after rehearsing a play for Sikowitz class...

-If you're gay I'm going to like you just the same - Cat said

-What?

-She said you're a sissy - Rex said

I don't remember seeing Cat upset like she was at that moment before, without saying a word she took Rex from my hands and threw him to the floor.

-CAT!

I was about to get it back but Cat got between us, there were tears on her eyes.

-I want to talk to YOU Robert.

Robert... Nobody had called me that in a very long time, I decided to let her talk.

-He was really mean, so he's staying there for a while. Now you listen to me. I know I'm air headed and silly but I love you guys with all my heart, and whatever you chose to be Robbie, I will love you no less.

-Look Cat, I know you guys think I'm gay because of the things I do sometimes, but honestly I'm not sure yet.

She kissed me on the cheek and ran out.

-NO LESS! - She yelled from the door.

There are many stories I can tell you about Cat and the common factor is her heart. Ironic isn't it? The one thing she offered to others is the one thing that will take her from us... It's so unfair... When I was in the hospital, she asked the surgeon if she could go in and help, of course they did't let her, but that's how she loves us... And I can't believe there's people that can be mean to her, but there are, believe it or not, when Jade arrived I was really worried about her because the Jade you guys know wasn't the Jade that first came to Hollywood Arts. She was meaner. Beck wasn't her boyfriend yet so she was completely out of control, and the first time we met it was almost a disaster, I crashed with her and spilled her coffee...

-YOU STUPID IDIOT! I SHOULD KICK YOUR TEETH RIGHT HERE AND NOW!

Cat is not the fighting type, you already know that, yet, she stood up for me.

-HEY!

Jade pushed me aside and got before her.

-Did you just yelled at me you little shrimp?

-I'm not a shrimp, I'm Cat...

-Cat? What you're going to be is dead...

-Robbie is my friend and I don't like you to treat him like that.

Jade pushed her to the floor and just glared at her.

-Yell at me again and I promise you'll lose some teeth, GOT IT?

-kk...

I helped her up.

-You did't had to do that.

-Robbie you're my friend... I'll always stand up for you...

I hugged her, in all my life nobody had done something like that for me... When she discovered the die-cuts I had of her... and I saw that look in her eyes... I thought it was over... But that same afternoon she came to my house...

- Look Cat, I'll burn them all I promise, just don't stop being my friend, please?

What happened next was the most unexpected thing, she leaned and kissed me softly, after a few seconds she separated from me and just glared at nothing.

-Cat... You... Love me?

-I... Yeah...

I held her hands.

-So do I...

But as I leaned to kiss her she got up.

-I'm sorry Robbie... This is not right, I can't do this...

-Why? What do you need me to do? Is it Rex? For you I'll throw it to the trash right now... Please

-It's not you, I don't want to hurt you... I... Can't tell you... Just please don't make it harder...

She just hugged me and sobbed, now I understand... losing her as a friend would be painful... But as a girlfriend... She knew that could be devastating... And she rathered sacrificed the chance to have someone loving her to keep that person from hurting even more if she... No. She can't die... She can't leave us, not yet... Please God.. Don't take your angel back home yet...

**Next: Beck**


	5. Beck

**Beck**

Cat Valentine... She's like a sister to Jade... And to me. I have never met someone as sweet an innocent as Catalina Valentine. There's no way not to lover her. Since I came to Hollywood Arts I got to knew her and Jade. She knew, don't ask me how, that I was infatuated with Jade and she helped me when I decided to ask her out. She was really happy when we started dating afterwards. Something I'll never understand is why there's people who try to hurt girls like Cat jut because they're innocent... William Santiago is one of them, we were in a party he gave in his house, Jade insisted that we brought Cat with us, what we learned was that he was literally after Cat... fortunately for her, he came to the wrong person for his "marvelous" idea...

-Hey there Beck.

-Hey Santiago

-You see Cat? I got a plan to get that sweet thing laid tonight.

-What?

-See these? I'll slip a couple in her soda and in about five minutes she'll be down and out and ready for us... 'cause you know, I'll share her with you.

-Really?

-Sure thing man.

And so Jade arrived...

-Guess what, Santiago here wants to spike Cat's drink so he can have his way with her and guess what, he wants to share her with me.

-WHAT!

-Wait a minute, that's not

Do I need to tell you guys what Jade did to him? He won't be even thinking about doing something like that ever again... As a matter of fact he transferred out of Hollywood Arts two weeks later. But this is not about that, it's about the kind of person Cat is. It's about what she means to us. I care for her a lot, she's the little sister I never had. I'll tell you something you guys don't know, when Jade broke up with me I got a visitor, it was Cat.

-Hi Beck.

-Hey Cat, come in.

-So... How are you?

-I honestly don't know... I miss Jade...

-That's because you love her.

-Might be, but she doesn't love me anymore.

-BECK OLIVER!

-What?

-You... You're... An idiot!

-Why am I an idiot again?

-Jade loves you, more than you think, right now she's at Tori's asking her for help to get you back.

-Seriously?

She nodded. And two hours later we saw, from the living room window how Tori and Jade arrived.

-Told ya - She said

-You're amazing Cat.

-I'm going out the back door, you go see Jade and Tori. -She said as she ran out.

Cat is the only girl I can be near of without Jade freaking out, and the only one that can actually touch me without risking a beat up. The limits Cat goes to help, well, I haven't seen them yet. Guess you know what she did for Tori when Melanie Puckett left for Seattle, well, what you might not know is what she did for a girl named Miley Stewart, who came to Hollywood Arts for a couple of weeks to practice for a talent show... Cat stayed after school to help her rehearse, for a about two weeks we saw a very calmed Cat in school, why? Because she was so sleepy from helping her until late. But don't think that effort went unrewarded. For some reason she keeps getting tickets to see Hannah Montana and even backstage passes... Even Hannah's side kick Lola came one day, when it was Cat's birthday to deliver a gift, oh you want to know what it was? It was Hannah Montana's first ever CD, it was due two weeks after but she got it before everyone else... With a letter that to this date, only she knows what's on it.

That's why I can't stand to see her like this... I honestly feel so powerless... She's always there for anyone who asks, and now... No matter how hard we wish we could, there's nothing any of us can do to extend her a helping hand, I saw Jade and Tori go to the chapel to pray, I'm not too religious but I know that he's listening and that he knows how much we love her, and honestly, how much we need her.

And how it much it'll hurt if she... no... for Jade... for Cat... we all need to stay positive... she'll be fine... she has to be...

**Next: Andre**


	6. Andre

Part 6

**Andre**

You want to talk about little red... I don't know if I can talk about her... I mean... she's like a little sister to me... and... talk about this like her... it's like thinking she's already... she can't leave us man... she can't... you don't know her... she... she's the sweetest person you can know... you want to be her friend... she'll be there for you. No matter what, she's always there. Like that time when I forgot a script for our writing class...

-Oh man... I'm going to fail this class.

-Why? - Cat asked

-I forgot the script in my desk... you know Mr. Barrett, he won't take it tomorrow.

-Oh... maybe I can help you...

-How? By going to my house and get it for me?

Of course I shouldn't have said that, we became worried after she was gone for three periods, then, when we were about to get to writing class, she showed up, panting and with a very familiar blue folder in her hands.

-Here's your script, now you wont fail.

Yeah, you guessed it, she went to my home, asked permission from my mother and got my script from my desk, of course if you try to do something like that on purpose there will be trouble with a certain goth girl who protects her even more than we all do... Jade...

-YOU SENT CAT TO YOUR HOUSE TO GET YOUR HOMEWORK?

-Wait... I didn't...

-WHAT MAKES YOU THINK CAT IS YOUR MAID AND CAN MISS HER CLASSES TO GO DO YOUR STUPID ERRANDS?

-He didn't asked me to - Cat softly said

Jade glared at her.

-Then why did yo go fetch it?

-'Cause Andre needs it to pass this class

So you see... Cat will help a friend in need no matter what. Of all of us I was the one who first met her when she came to Hollywood Arts...

-Excuse me...

-Cool hair color, I'll call you little red, I'm Andre

It was the first time I saw her smile.

-haha... I'm Cat, I can't find professor Sikowitz class...

-Oh don't worry little red, I'll take you, come with me.

-YAY!

She's like a little sister you know, that's why I keep her close, to protect her, and that's why some people think there's something between us, but I can't see her like that. I simply can't. I tell you man... If I could give her my heart... I would... And you bet I have helped her, I remembre this time when I found her crying on the stairs I front of the school.

-Hey hey, what's wrong little red?

-sniff... I'm going to fail composition class... and my Dad will be mad at me... -Cat said

-And why do you think you'll fail?

-sniff... cause... I can't write songs... I can sing them... and dance them... but I don't know how to write them... so I'll fail and and...

I don't remember seeing her cry like that back then or even today... when Jade told me about her getting on Hollywood Arts with a scholarship I understood how important it was for her to keep her grades high.

-Hey hey, don't cry, I'll help you. What kind of song you want?

-sniff... a... a... song... about... flowers... and cupcakes...

And as silly as it sounds I wrote her a song that she liked, and in case you're wondering yeah, she passed with an A. And if there's something we all know about Cat... She's always grateful. The following day she ran to me with a huge basket of strawberry cupcakes.

-I made them for you.

-wow... You didn't had to... Thank you little red. But it's too many, how about I share them with everybody during lunch?

-YAY!

So you see... that's why we all love her... That's why we all need her to stay with us... I can't figure out going out to school and not see her... Grandma said to have faith... I hope she's right... Dr McNamara just came in the room, he said they're taking Cat to the OR now... I'll clean my face first... I can't let her see I've been crying... Please God... Save her...

To be continued...

**Next: Cat.**


	7. Cat

**Cat**

I'm Cat.. I'm 17 and I go to Hollywood Arts highschool... and I have something wrong in my heart... I'm about to be operated so I can get a heart that works fine... but I might die in the process... all my friends are here with me... I'm so blessed of having them... I can't thank them enough for all they have done, even though they think I don't know... As they get me out on a stretcher I can see all my friends on the hallway...

Tori... You're one of the best friends I ever had, I'm glad I was able to tell you how to pass the birdsong scene even though Jade lectured me when I told her... She's sweet, I felt so bad when I got her face wrecked with my make-up... She was mad I used all my allowance to pay for the solvent instead of asking Trina... But how could I... It was my fault anyways... thank you for everything Tori...

Jade... My big sister Jade... I love how that sounds... She has been for me as much as I have been for her... Although when we first met she wanted to beat me up because I stood up for Robbie, then we became good friends and she became my big sister... When her mom passed away I made sure she was OK until she moved on... Even when she wanted to hurt herself... I told her I was going to hurt myself too... She stopped... I guess... I guess I would have hurt myself too... I love her so much to Iive without her... I know she'll be so sad if I... But she has Beck, he'll be there for her and she's a lot stronger than I am... And... She has Tori... Believe it or not Jade likes Tori, but don't tell her I told her secret... So... She'll be fine even if I'm not around...

Beck.. Since I saw him when he arrived to Hollywood Arts I knew he was the perfect guy for Jade... He's so cool and awesome and is always protecting me... He has been there when mean guys have tried to hurt me... And that is something I'll always be grateful for... That also makes me the only girl that can touch him without getting beat up by Jade... I was so happy when I got them back together when they broke up, I knew Beck still loved her... I could have helped Jade... But getting Tori to do it was even better... That's why Jade likes her... Just don't tell her...

Robbie... I know he's weird and all but he's cute... And I know how much he loves me... Specially after I saw the thingies he had of me when he was tutoring Tori... Yes... I thought it was creepy at first, but then I understood. That's why I went to see him... Guess he now understands why I couldn't accept to be his girlfriend... I don't know if I'll make it so I wasn't going to have it in me to know that he might see his first girlfriend die...

Andre... I love the nickname "Little Red" that he gave me when we first met... He was so kind and helpful... Between us, he's the only one who knew I was sick... Not what but he knew... He's the only person I can't keep secrets from... I just hope he can keep on if I'm not around...

I'm in the OR now... I don't see Dr. McNamara... they all look the same... Oh there he is, he's talking with someone here who's getting something ready behind me... He's holding my hand now...

-Cat...

-Hi...

-We're about to start... You'll be fine, I give you my word...

-KK...

They just put a mask on my face... I feel like an... astro... naut... my eyes... heavy... will... they... op... en... agai...

-Anesthetic applied Doctor, you. may start when ready - said the anesthesiologist as Cat fell asleep.

Doctor McNamara glared at his team.

-Gentleman, ladies, I have a teenage daughter myself, promise me you'll give 100% and more tonight, we will not let this girl die.

-Yes Doctor. -They all replied.

The surgeon kissed Cat's forehead.

-Here we go Cat, be strong.

In the waiting room Jade, Tori, Beck and Andre are silent, Professor Sikowtiz arrived.

-Where's Cat? - He asked

-She's in surgery right now - Beck replied

To his surprise Jade got up and hugged him, if there was someone she loved Iike a father that was Ervin Sikowitz.

-Tell me she'll be fine... Please...

The men wrapped his arms around her.

-Have faith...

-Guys... -Beck said as he noticed a brunette girl glaring at them

Tori got to her. The girl seemed confused.

-Lola?

-I'm Tori... Tori Vega... Can we help you?

-Sorry... I'm Zoey... Zoey Brooks... You're friends of the girl who's getting a heart transplant right?

-Yes she's our friend, her name is Cat - Jade replied

-I... Wanted to tell you about the girl who donated the heart... she was a friend if mine... her name was Nicole... Nicole Bristow...

To be continued...


	8. Finale

Part 8

P.C.A. Academy... Six months earlier.

Zoey Brooks and Lola Martinez walked to their dorm room.

-Have you seen Nicole? - Zoey asked

-No... She didn't showed up for any of the classes we have together and

Zoey signaled her to stop as, as they got closer, sobs were coming from their room. As they slowly approached and slowly opened the door, they saw their friend sitting on her bed, sobbing, a piece of paper clutched in her hands.

-Nicole? -Zoey said

But the brunette girl kept sobbing, Lola knelt before her.

-Nicole, what happened? - She softly asked

-It's... unfair...

Zoey took the paper... Her face went pale as the words hit her like a hammer. Lola did notice.

-What... What is it Zoey? What does it say?

Nicole beat her to it.

-I... have terminal brain... cancer...

-That's... That's a joke right? You're 15... 16 in a couple of weeks... You can't have cancer...

Nicole sobbed and shook her head. Zoey did remembered something,

-Then the migraines and your headaches...

-OK but... You'll get treated and you'll get better right? -Lola asked

Nicole glared at her with her red and puffy eyes.

-no... I went to the doctor today... He said it's inoperable... I have three... more months to live...

Lola glared at her, then at Zoey, the she got up and ran out of the room.

Present Time

-So... What happened to her?

-She... Was the strongest girl I ever saw, they said three... She lived for six... until... two days ago... When she...

Tori held her hands.

-I think she knew... I came to visit her in the morning... I saw the papers in the night table...

-What papers? -Jade asked

-She... talked to her parents... told them that... she wanted to help other kids... she... met several when she wandered on the hospital... talking to a nurse she told her about donating her organs... and your friend happened to be compatible so they gave her Nicole's heart... all I wanted was to tell you that... that the girl who donated it... was the bravest girl I have ever known...

Tears were running down Zoey's cheeks as Tori held her hands.

-I'm sure Cat will be very grateful...

In the OR, Dr McNamara continues with the surgery, he's constantly checking on Cat's vital signs as he gets ready to implant the new heart in her chest.

-OK... give me the paddles... CLEAR... - he said as he sent a shock to get the new heart to work in the new body that was hosting it.

He glared... the organ remained still.

-No... come on... charge 30... CLEAR!

The organ remained motionless...

-Come on, I'm not going to lose you Catalina... come on...charge again... CLEAR!

Meanwhile Cat found herself in something that looked like subway station, everything was white and shiny, even her clothes.

-Where... am I?

She turned around when she heard steps behind her. It was a girl with brunette hair and about her age.

-Hi, I'm Cat. -she joyfully greeted the stranger.

-I'm Nicole.

-Do you know what place is this? - Cat asked

-This is like... a passage way... to eternity.

Cat glared at her... a tear ran down her cheek.

-You mean... you mean that I'm...

Nicole held her hands and smiled softly.

-No... not yet at least... but the choice is yours... you're of the few that gets to choose.

-What do you mean?

Nicole led her to a nearby bench and motioned her to sit along wit her.

-In a few minutes the train will come and I'll have to go back. I'm here because I had to explain you this... there's someone fighting for you, with all his heart and soul... but only you can decide if you want to go back to your friends and your life or if you want to take the train... once you get in the train... you won't be able to change your mind... not that I really think you would want to anyways... it's really beautiful there...

Cat was about to open her mouth when the train arrived. The door opened and Nicole walked in, she turned around and smiled at her offering her hand to help her in.

-So, did you made up your mind?

-I want to go back to my friends... how do I do it...

Nicole smiled as the door closed and the train began to move.

-WAIT! HOW DO I GET

Cat closed her eyes as a sudden shock passed through her body, then another one and she fell to her knees unable to stand up.

-STOP IT! -Cat yelled as another shock crossed her body

Then darkness again and she fell as light as a feather. In the OR Dr. McNamara sighed in relief as the heart began to pump blood on its own, his team was also relieved.

-Good work people, let's get ready to close it up. - he ordered

An hour later and eight since the operation began, he walked out, he glared at the scene before him, Tori was sleeping in a chair, Jade was cuddled with Beck in a sofa, Robbie with Rex the doll were also asleep in the remaining couch while Sikowitz read a book in a nearby chair, he walked to the medic as he saw him approaching, he lowered his voice as not to wake the teenagers.

-How did it go?

-It's too early to tell, she accepted the heart well, we induced a coma so we can monitor her progress for a couple of days.

-But she'll make it right?

-She's a strong girl. I have a lot of faith in her.- He replied.

-Can we see her?

Sikowitz turned around to see Jade standing behind him.

-I need to see her, please.

Sikowitz glared at Dr. McNamara.

-In five minutes, a nurse will come to get you.

As told, a nurse arrived later, Jade was taken to the room where Cat was, she was asleep and several monitors were connected to her.

-Only a couple of minutes, she needs to rest, OK? -the nurse said

Contrary to what many could expect, Jade didn't yelled back at her, instead, she silently sat and began caress Cat's forehead.

-You're going to be fine... when you leave this dump I'll take you to eat all the strawberry ice cream you want... I promise... Just be OK... Please...

Meanwhile Sikowitz was summoned to Dr. McNamara's office.

-Have you been able to contact Catalina's parents? - He asked

-They'll be back tomorrow night... They were in a business trip in Madrid.-the teacher replied

-Those kids really love Cat...

-More than you think. - said Sikowitz

-That's why I couldn't tell you out there that I don't know how she'll be when she wakes up... there were some complications during the operation.

Sikowitz just lowered his head. Three days later the time came, Dr. McNamara ordered that the sedation to Cat was to stop, making her return to consciousness imminent. Jade was beside her when she opened her eyes.

-Cat... Cat... How are you? - she asked

-Hi... Jade...

Tears began to run down Jade's cheeks.

-I'm fine... Don't cry...

A week later Cat was released from the hospital, Jade was about to make good on her promise, but before that, Cat wanted to visit someone.

-Tell me again why are we here in the cemetery? - Jade asked

-I have to see someone... -Cat said

Moments later they stopped before a tomb, Jade read the name and remembered the girl who paid them a visit during Cat's surgery and the name of the donor of Cat's new heart: Nicole Rose Bristow. Cat knelt and caressed the name before placing a bouquet of tulips, Nicole's favorite flowers, on top.

-Thank you... We'll meet again sometime I promise...

Jade just glared, when they got back to the car she decided to ask.

-How did you...?

-Know about Nicole? I met her... She wanted me to go to heaven with her but I wanted to be here, with all of you...

Although Jade didn't believe her, she was grateful, with all her heart and soul, that her friend was back with them.

The End.


End file.
